SOCOM US Navy SEALs story
by Skillzilla
Summary: If you like SOCOM U.S. Navy SEALs then you will like this story. It's about the online capability. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs story.**

**_Setting: Team of six, versus six._**

**_Members of clan: Mike, (Kahuna), Joseph (Boomer), Andy (Jester), Eric (Spectre)_**

**_Venue: (Made-up) It's a jungle, and some houses (wooden)._**

**_Weapons: [SEALs- M4A1 (Bravo element) / SR-25 SD(Boomer)/ HK5 (Kahuna/ Able element)_**

_**[Terrorists- M60E3]**_

**_Game: Extraction._**

**The SEALs had been together. The four of them had decided to talk to each other, via the headset. Mike spoke to his team. "Now. You guys. We cannot split up. Not right now. We need to confirm a plan. So....Got any ideas? I'm listening. We haven't much time! The SEALs thought hard. It didn't take them much long. This was an all out kill! They had to race to the hostages, without getting killed! There had not only been four enemies, but there had been many numerous hostages! Technically four hostages. It was the same amout as the teams. **

**The SEALs had known what kind of weapons they were all equipped with. They had very powerful weapons! All but the able element. Joseph (Boomer) had an SR-25 SD! A single shot, sniper rifle! Mike (Kahuna) had an HK5. A very powerful automatic weapon. The Bravo element, had both M4A1's! "I have an idea!" Said Andy out of no-where. "Let's split up, and have you two go into the mountains, while Jester and I go and ambush the enemy from different ways, while trying to get the hostages. That way, Boomer can snipe the enemies that we miss, and you can be a little farther than him, and study the hostages position! Then you two can come with us!" It sounded like a reasonable plan, so the four went with it. **

**Meanwhile, .... while the SEALs had split up, Joseph (Boomer) and Mike (Kahuna) had been in the mountains. "So!? Can you see anything?!" Said Mike to Joseph. "All I see is hostages man! Just hostages!" Mike had then given orders to the Bravo element. "Bravo, stealth to Nav. Point Zulu!" The two moved out. They split up. One went to Zulu, and the other stayed near, but not too near. "Now I see something! They split up! Just like we agreed!" Mike was happy about this. "Good.. Good... Now we must watch the enemies." **

**All of a sudden, an enemy terrorist had gone and come to point Zulu with another terrorist! Jester (Andy) and Spectre (Eric) had shot with their twin weapons, and they were both ambushed. It became a three-on-two! Three terrorists, versus the Bravo Element. It started with a smoke bomb. That's how the Able element could not snipe the enemy! When the smoke cleared, Joseph (Boomer) could not see anything through the sniper scope, except two dead SEALs! Mike tried talking to them. "Guys! Guys! What happened?!" The two came in at different times. One after the other. "I- I don't know! First I see smoke spreading , and I get shot in the forhead." Mike had asked Boomer (Joseph) if That's what he saw. He just said "All I saw was smoke, and then when it cleared their dead bodies." Then Eric spoke. "I saw the same. Same thing as to what Andy said."**

**By now, Mike realized that there were only **

**two members of his team left. The Bravo element. The front two men of the team. He was **

**wishing now that he made it a sixteen-on-sixteen match instead. "Mike!? What do we do!? I'm sure at least the one or ones that killed them are near Zulu, or the hostages! What are we going to do?!" Mike had gone into "Prone Position". Joseph (Boomer) had done the same. Mike was pressured just a little bit. But he knew that he was an experienced Navy SEAL player, and he thought of a similar mission in the first game that was like the situation he was in now! He took a pause. "So?! What do we do sir?!" Mike had now come up with an idea! "**

**"J (short for Joseph)! This is how it's going to go!" Mike didn't really have a full-fledged plan, but he had to think quick with what he had in his mind! "We!" He continued. "We are going to do this; I will go down to where the hostages are, and you will snipe the enemies that you can see! It wont be a problem, because you aren't that far from where it is! Then we will rescue them! Even though we have no secondary weapons, we will prevail!" Joseph automatically took to tactics! Mike went down there. **

**The plan had gone into effect! Mike (Kahuna) had been into the territory of the hostage's house. Joseph (Boomer) had watched him through the sniper scope. Andy (Jester) and Eric (Spectre) had been zoomed onto Joseph. **

**Mike had been in "Crouch Position", while Joseph had been in "Prone Position"! Mike had hid by the corner of the house. He spotted an enemy terrorist in the Prone position. He shot him in the head at least four times. Enough to kill him! Joseph had screamed in his headset, nearly blasting everyones ear! "What happened?!" Mike said loudly. "He was ambushed from behind!" Said Eric (Spectre). Mike knew that it was all over. His whole team had been dead, and he was the last alive. The score: 3-1. The terrorists had won this round. Mike said one more thing. "Andy! We will not take anymore plans from you again!"**

**So!? What did you think? I liked it. Turn in to chapter two to see the terrorist side of **

**the story. All the same things happen, but it's through the enemy's eyes. Plus when your done with that, write me a review. It's at the bottom left corner. Click "Submit a review" and click "go". **


	2. Chapter 2

**SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs story.**

**_Setting: Team of six, versus six._**

**_Members of clan: [Terrorists] Jack (Rank: 5)/ Rick (Rank: 3)/ Saint (Rank: 5)/ Moku (Rank 2)_**

**_Venue: (Made-up) It's a jungle with some wooden houses._**

**_Weapons:  [Terrorists- M60E3] /[SEALs- SR-25 SD/ HK5/ M4A1]_**

**_Game: Extraction_**

**The four terrorists of the terrorists team, had met each other. Jack had spoken, seeming he had the highest rank. He had been a little bit above Saint. Saint was a girl. She was very skilled. Moku and the rest were boys. Of course I had to do that. Jack had made a plan. He said "Okay.! We will wait until they are through with thier plans. Moku! You will be in prone position a few feet away from the house with the hostages. While Rick and I, will stay in some of the houses near the hostages place to stay. Saint! You will go to the hills and try to look for the enemy with your weapon. **

**So the plan was in effect. They all took position! Saint had gone to the hills, and she was in prone position. She was practically undetectable. **

**Moku had been unseen as well....... Then it came down to Rick, and Jack! They were in seperate houses close to the house were the hostages were. They all waited at least a few minutes. Then Moku had seen one of the SEALs. He was standing close to another SEAL. They weren't too far apart from each other. Rick told Moku to attack quickly, and told Rick to stay. Rick said "Why can't we strike yet?" Jack spoke to him while studying the enemy. "Cause we might get sniped." Rick had not realized this, but Jack knew what the heck he was doing. He was the most experienced member there.**

**It came down to five and-a-half seconds after the smoke bombs were thrown from Moku, when Rick and Jack had shot at the targets from inside the houses, hoping their bullets would hit. Jack had kept the image of where they were, and shot at the areas that he kept his eyes on. Moku shot them from behind where he could see them. When the smoke cleared, Rick, Jack, and Moku kept their places. "Good job team!" We killed two of their members. Now we have only two left!" Moku broke out laughing and enjoying himself. "Hahaha. All we have ta' do is sit back, relax, and eat a snack! **

**Haha!" **

**Rick was quite happy to hear Moku laugh. They knew it was all up to Saint. They all chatted to each other, all except Jack! Jack had talked to Saint only when the others were still laughing, and chatting in the background. "Saint! Baby girl?! Are you ready?!" She had answered. Her voice sounded around fifteen years old, to twenty-one. His voice sounded seventeen. "Yes I am! There are no enemies near you!" Jack was happy to hear that, but he kept his joy inside. He was serious the whole time. "What's goin on over there?" She said with a smile. "Nothin, the **

**other two are happy about killing two members and being in the lead."**

**Saint shut out the team, and listened to her surroundings! She had heard something, and seen something move. It kept going down the cliffs edge. She had moved forward over the cliff she was on. Then she saw a Navy SEAL. She knew that they didn't win yet, meaning there were two left. "If that's one SEAL, then where's the other one?" She whispered to herself. She went into prone position, and moved toward where the other SEAL was. She didn't strike yet. Then she put her headset back on, and was ready to tell Jack what she heard, but she was cut off.**

**The whole terrorist team had heard a curse word come from Moku. "Moku! What happened?!" Moku took a few seconds to get to someone else's camera. "I was shot!" Jack knew that a SEAL was nearby! That's when Saint decided not to waist time telling the team, and carry on what she was doing! **

**Saint had gone into crouch position, and snuck up behind the SEAL she was concentrating on, and when he turned around, she hit him with her rifle killing him. Rick had saw the score come onto his screen and knew the game was over. "That's my baby girl." He said happily. "That's my baby girl." Then the match was over. The terrorists team won.**

**Well. That's all there was. I hoped you liked seeing both sides of the story, I did. Go check out my URL at and send me a review for any of my stories. Check out my bio, and my stories, and my reviews, and favorite stuff and things. If you make a review for me, I might make one for you. Think about it. Bye. **


End file.
